


Narcissism At Its Best

by neganstonguething



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: M/M, Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 02:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neganstonguething/pseuds/neganstonguething
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greed wants Ling, but not in the way the prince thinks. Shit's about to hit the fan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Narcissism At Its Best

**Author's Note:**

> This pairing is my OTP, so hopefully, you'll see a lot more of these from me. xD In any case, this is the very first fic I ever wrote with these two, and probably one of the ones I'm most proud of. I hope you all enjoy~

Greed had wanted Ling ever since they'd become one, but not just in the sense in which they had done so. No...he wanted him in so many other ways. From the very moment Father had decided to give him the Xingese prince's body, he'd held a certain...primal interest in the kid. Ling had been more than willing to hand his body over, and Greed had been more than willing to take it.

 

And now that he had it, it still didn't seem to suffice. Of course, this was no surprise from a being like Greed. He lived true to his nature. He wanted _everything_ and even then, it would never be enough.

 

These were the thoughts running through his mind as he walked, using his own brain to carry his vessel's legs each step, through the darkened landscape on the outskirts of Central. He needed somewhere to stay for the night, and considering it was about to storm, indoors sounded awfully nice. He didn't mind the rain, but humans got sick so easily...

 

On the outskirts of Central, the land was riddled with dilapidated old homes and shacks. It wouldn't be hard to find a place to tuck in for the night, and Greed found that the only conflict in his mind was just _which house_ to pick. None of them were very big, but it wasn't size he was going for.

 

He settled on the third house in his path(simply because the first one would be too obvious of a choice and the second one seemed to have collapsed on one side), and set on his way up the stairs leading onto the porch and toward the front door. His black dress shoes clicked against the wood as he ascended each step, and he thought he heard a creak of the wood beneath him as well. He didn't pay it any mind, and instead casually slipped both hands into his pockets and started inside.

 

Once the door was shut behind him, complete darkness enveloped him, and he was, seemingly for the millionth time, thankful for the body Father had selected. The Xingese prince had a very strong ability to sense what those from his country called 'the dragon's pulse', and Greed was able to maneuver the house with this sense. He judged hallways by the fact that the energy seemed concentrated in wall-like shapes, and he could tell the doorways were where the energy seemed nonexistent. 

 

Oh, this body was just _amazing._

 

Greed decided to pass through the doorway at the end of the hall, and so he turned a swift right. A few steps later, and he could sense a door before him. He was amazed at how he didn't have to feel around to find the doorknob, because even with the amplified vision being a homunculus brought about, it was still pitch black. He shuddered pleasantly in response to the cool metal against his host's fingertips, and after a few seconds, he turned the knob and stepped inside.

 

Light filtered through here, and despite having enjoyed being able to sense the 'dragon's pulse', he rather liked being able to see again. A pair of windows to Greed's right allowed the cloudy moonlight to shine through, and in the faint light, Greed could make out what appeared to be a bedroom. Directly across the room from him, a twin-sized bed sat against the wall, dusty sheets made out neatly over the mattress. Next to it was a small end table that held a small vase with wilted flowers still sitting inside. They hung mournfully over the edge, now, and something about this picture made Greed hiss unpleasantly.

 

But that wasn't the good part. What especially caught Greed's attention was the mirror across the room from the windows. It was a tall, thin mirror that was decorated by a wooden, cherry-colored finish. The glass was covered in a thick sheen of dust, but somehow--and this is what drew Greed to it especially--the moonlight still seemed to shine through and reflect right back onto the windows.

 

Thunder rumbled, and Greed decided to make quick work of the task he suddenly felt the need to do. He bounded across the room and tore the sheets from the mattress, scattering dust everywhere. He ignored this, however, and instead focused on carrying the sheets across to the mirror, and he used them to remove what he could of the dust, scrubbing with a determination that would've surprised him at any other time. 

 

The dust wiped away with surprising ease, and when Greed finally dropped the sheets, he found himself facing one hell of a sight. The mirror now gleamed proudly, and the moonlight--despite the thickening clouds outside--now reflected even more brightly from the glass. His host's reflection gazed back at him, and immediately, his body was illuminated like fire.

 

He adored everything about this body. Ling's form was just _too_ perfect. His tongue darted out to wet suddenly-very-dry lips, and he shedded his black trench coat so he could take in more of the sight. The black undershirt only seemed to accent his host's features--rippling around taut muscles that were neither too small nor too big--and stopped at a sculpted set of hips, around which the tight, black pants went extremely well with. Greed could make out toned thighs, and he loved the way the moonlight seemed to recognize them as well, gleaming appreciatively on the pants that covered them. His arms were a sight, too. Without the trench coat on, they were completely uncovered, and Greed adored the way the muscles sculpted the length of his arms.

 

He wasn't sure if this was narcissistic or otherwise, but he wasn't denying it, either way. Bright red irises stared into the mirror, traveling up and down the form of his vessel's body for probably the tenth time in the past few minutes, and he could practically hear his heart racing at the sight. He could feel the body he occupied responding, too. He rather liked the way that he could sense the tingling in Ling's groin as arousal took over, and he couldn't resist the urge to play into it a little more.

 

_"Oi, Greed! What're you doing?"_

 

Ling's voice...Oh god, that voice...Even if the human currently on the backburner of their shared mind had intended to use his voice to stop Greed, it only excited the homunculus further. His eyes dilated almost drunkenly when his imagination took over and he sunk into his mind's eye for a moment...

 

_He'd have that body pinned up against the window, hips gyrating into a slightly less willing pair. The prince would arch up from the wall and his hands would claw desperately for some sort of leverage. He'd open that mouth of his and a moan he wasn't so sure he'd wanted to let out would escape him. It might even sound like the name of the one causing him to moan like this. Either way, he'd twist and writhe and perhaps even reach forward to wrap his arms around Greed's body. He'd cry out and his other self would reward him with another rough thrust._

 

_If only he could have this body in that way..._

 

_"Greed!"_

 

That voice again, hm?

 

_"Stop thinking like that! It's uncomfortable!"_

 

Greed laughed aloud, and he was momentarily relieved that he was the only being present in the room, because it might've been alarming to bystanders what he was about to do--and he didn't mean the fact that he was about to start talking to himself.

 

"What? Does it bother you that I like your appearance?" He questioned coyly, and then he leaned forward, seizing the mirror by either side. After another haughty chuckle, he tugged it backward, cherry finished stand and all, toward the window. He didn't stop until the distance between the mirror and the window had been cut in half, and once he'd achieved that, he stepped backward and leaned against the window. The action created an odd, nearly inhuman twist in the way the shadows played onto the mirror, and Greed smirked at the borderline insane appearance it gave his host's body in the reflection. "Surely, you don't think I'd be so willing to assimilate with any less."

 

He could practically hear Ling's eyes rolling in his subconscious. 

 

_"I'm not sure whether to be flattered or insulted. I didn't give you this body so you could use it for such...frivolous matters."_

 

Greed laughed again, tossing his head back in time with another rumble of thunder. "And just how do you know what I'm going to use it for?"

 

_"I'm not stupid, Greed._ " Ling snarled. _"I know when my body is aroused_. _"_

 

Greed's eyes widened, and he blinked a few times. "Do you, now? So you feel it, then?" As if to check and make sure, the homunculus used his host's right hand to drift down and along a toned stomach and past his abdomen, where he stopped at the groin and pushed down.

 

When they both moaned, he got his answer.

 

_"This is ridiculous."_ Ling growled, and Greed could hear the rasp in his words--he really _could_ feel everything. This made things even better, since the homunculus desired nothing more--at the moment, at least--to send Ling over the edge in a fit of pleasured cries. _"Stop touching me like that."_

 

"No way." Greed's answer was almost immediate, and he was sure he'd heard a grunt of surprise from the human in the back of his mind. "Not after a sound like the one you just made. You _totally_ like it." He punctuated his words by closing his fingers around the crotch enclosed in those quickly-tightening pants, squeezing roughly.

 

Another moan.

 

_"That's not fair!"_ Ling's argument was breathy and Greed could see the form in the mirror blushing. Now, if only he could see the scowl and squinted eyes that he was sure the boy was wearing... _"Don't I get a say in this?"_

 

"Nope." When Greed spoke, he realized his own voice wasn't any different--not that he minded. "You should've thought about that when you said 'my body is yours for the taking', Kiddo." A smirk, and then he released his vessel's groin in favor of working open the button to his pants. 

 

_"You know as well as I do that I didn't mean it like this."_ Ling argued, and Greed smirked. Lightning flashed, just as the zipper came open and the pants and underwear were pushed down to Ling's knees, releasing the arousal Greed had so longed to see--and soon, feel. Thunder followed the lightning, and the homunculus groaned again. 

 

"Do I?" Greed's voice was teasing and husky as he took in the sight before him. In the mirror, Ling Yao stood, hunched back against the window, face flushed and pants down to his knees, revealing an erection that defied his age, standing proud and hungry and throbbing longingly. "Because if I did, I wouldn't be pleasuring you right now."

 

_"You're not pleasuring me!"_ Ling hissed. _"You're just pleasuring yourself and using me as a catalyst for it."_

 

Greed chuckled. "Don't think I can't hear the way you're responding when I touch you." With a smirk, he braced his left arm back against the window, then wrapped the fingers of his right hand around his member. Immediately, his breath hitched, and he dared to drag his hand up to the tip, thumb grazing the slit.

 

_"Stop, hnn, making it sound like you're not using my body to do it."_

 

Greed smirked and shook his head as if Ling could see him doing it. Well...if he could feel the things the homunculus was currently doing to him, could he see through his eyes, too? Oh god, Greed sure hoped so.

 

"Trust me." He grunted in time with a deft squeeze of his hand, nails lightly grazing the underside of Ling's member, which elicited a sound akin to a whimper from the human. "If we had separate bodies right now, you wouldn't be able to breathe, let alone focus on arguing with me." Following his words, rain finally began to beat on the window behind him, and the soft ticking sounds each droplet made against the glass strongly resembled a metronome, creating a rhythm for Greed's hand. He groaned his appreciation. "I'd have you up against this window and I'd be buried so deep inside you that you'd be seeing stars."

 

The new rain was cooling against Greed's--or was it Ling's?--skin, and it created a stark contrast from the borderline-searing hand on the human's length. For a moment, silence rang through the dark bedroom, the only sounds being the pitter-patter of the rainwater on the window and the simultaneous, heavy breathing of both Ling and Greed, though the former being only wished he could be heard right now. 

 

It wasn't until he could feel that familiar tightening in the stomach Greed currently possessed that Ling finally spoke up.

 

_"Y-You want to..."_

 

"Fuck you until you can't move?" Greed finished, and he smirked when Ling moaned. "You could put it that way, but it's heavily censored when worded like that."

 

_"How long?"_ He wasn't even sure how either of them were managing words with their heads spinning like this. _"How long have you...wanted me?"_

 

Red eyes narrowed, and for the millionth time tonight, Greed wished he'd been seeing those familiar squinted ones in the mirror. "Ever since you showed me your avarice." He hoped his words got the point across, but just in case... "The minute you offered yourself to me for the sake of being more powerful, I was practically salivating at the thought of having you all to myself."

 

_"Really?"_ Ling scoffed. _"You're terrible."_

 

"Do you want me to stop?" Greed smirked, and lightning flashed, followed almost immediately by thunder. "I can stop right here and forget you were even as close as you were..." And as if to punctuate his point, he released Ling's member, and the lack of warmth and completion was actually _painful_ to both of them.

 

_"Nng, what the hell, Greed!?"_ Ling's voice was desperate and confused, and Greed had to run his fingers through the fringe of hair dangling in the prince's face to keep from reaching down to finish the job in response. _"What do you think you're doing?"_

 

"I'm doing..." The homunculus groaned in response, and it was obvious in his voice that he was having trouble restraining himself. "...What you asked me to do. Have you changed your mind, Ling?"

 

_"That's not fair! You can't just get my body worked up like this and stop all of a sudden!"_

 

Oh, god. Just _listen_ to that voice...Ling sounded amazing right now, all flustered and angry and impatient. Greed only wished he could watch the little brat come undone like this.

 

"Does that mean you want me to keep going?"

 

_"Stop teasing me, Greed!"_

 

"Choose your words carefully. You're running out of chances."

 

Greed knew before Ling even answered that he'd won the jackpot with that response. 

 

_"Yes!"_ Ling groaned, and Greed could picture the prince writhing against that wall, back arching once more, begging for completion. Sweat would be running down his brow and his eyebrows would be twisted upward in desperation. _"Touch my body again, please!"_

 

"Heh." Greed smirked, and he breathed what may have sounded like a sigh of relief. "That's what I thought." And with that, he resumed his actions, hips rolling into his own hand as he moved. Silence fell over them once more, and now the wind was beating the rain harshly against the glass behind him. Lightning and thunder came in a dull mantra, speeding the rhythm created by the rain, as if they were urging the two beings in Ling's body to climax. 

 

_"By the way,"_ Ling spoke out of the blue, and Greed's eyes slid shut as he tried to picture the smirk he could hear in the human's voice, _"You would be the one up against the window if we had separate bodies."_

 

Holy _fuck_. The words hit Greed like the lightning outside, and his mind erupted into sparks, tearing their way down from him to Ling and ripping their way to his groin. Just in time, he managed to close his fingers around the base of the prince's member, preventing the oncoming orgasm, even if it had him seeing stars.

 

_"Hey!"_ Ling sounded frustrated. _“Don’t do that! You’re going to kill my body at this rate!”_

 

Greed didn’t look like he wanted to hold on much longer, but he did so regardless. He had plans for this, dammit. With that in mind, he collected his thoughts, eyes squeezed shut, and tried to focus on the words he’d just heard.

 

“Really, now?” He grunted, raspy voice breathy and just on the right edge of pained. “You think you could handle me? I’ll throw you up against that window if I have to.”

 

Ling laughed, and Greed couldn’t hold back the cry of pleasure that left him. _“Nah, you’d just make it break, and I prefer my sex with a litle less shattered glass.”_

 

And that was all it took. Greed couldn’t wait any longer. Grunting, he released the base of Ling’s member, and immediately, he arched up off the window. Greed and Ling both moaned, and the former was sure he’d heard the latter’s voice in the night air that time as they both came. A hand drifted down to stroke out the rest of their release, and then Greed sunk to the ground against the wall beneath the window.

 

“Whoops.” The homunculus panted after a few seconds catching his breath, and he got to his feet, scooping up the blanket he’d cast aside and wiping his hand with it. “I wasn’t planning on letting it go that way.”

 

“ _What other way could it have gone?”_ Ling sounded confused, and Greed smirked, casting a glance toward the mirror.

 

“Well, I was going to let you take over and finish us off.”

 

“ _WHAT!?”_

 

Now, he just sounded frustrated. Greed laughed.


End file.
